


Ribbons Of Blood

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Arkham Series
Genre: Arkham Origins, Dark, Evil Joker, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, Rating May Change, but different plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: With the help of Bane, the Joker manages to take Batman as his prisoner.





	Ribbons Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arkham Origins, but the plot is not the same.
> 
> Not sure about my english ^^'

The snow raged relentlessly and transformed Gotham City into an endless, white living hell.  
Never before had there been such a thing in Gotham.  
There was a general curfew for the residents, but this did not prevent one or the other from making the city unsafe.  
Batman perched on the parapet of a tall, pointed building, surveying his surroundings with stubborn accuracy.  
The ice-cold, raging wind could do nothing to him and bounced off his armor like bullets would do on Supermans chest.  
The hotel in which the Joker was staying stretched like an insurmountable giant to the sky and disappeared under an icy cloud cover. After the clown had escaped him at the Gotham Bank, Batman had followed his trail to this point.  
To his right and left snipers with clown masks were positioned on the rooftops, looking out for him, while down in the streets several thugs marched around, all of them armed with all sorts of weapons.  
The Joker apparently wanted to make it as hard as possible for him.  
The Joker...  
He was the shadow he chased, the one who hired the contract killers to challenge him. And now the mad man had even managed taking control of the hotel and took all employees there as hostages.  
Bruce already knew that the Joker was holding a meeting there with all the contract killers he had set on him. Including Bane, Firefly and many more.  
The clown was a mystery to Batman, that screamed to be fathomed.  
For example, what intentions was the clown pursuing?  
Was he really just interested in seeing the bat dead, or was there something far worse behind it?  
For the first time during his career as the dark knight, Bruce Wayne did not know how to classify a criminal.  
A dark shiver ran through his body, when he thought about the cool white. man's diabolical grimace.  
At the same time, the grotesque, grim-tainted image of the dead bank manager shot through his head, which had been murdered by the clown because of the Joker's special gas when he tried to stop him in the bank.  
But he had failed and Joker could flee with a pile of money, the latter being just the lesser evil.  
Wherever the clown appeared, he left behind mountains of corpses. The bank manager was just one of many victims in this one night.  
Never, never would Bruce forget the grinning face and her desperate, shrill laugh.  
It had burned deep in his brain, and would forever haunt him in his dreams with the apologetic, silent words that he had failed.  
Batman stared up at the hotel with a tensed jaw and grim determination.  
If he were to glide up the direct path, the snipers would most likely notice and shoot him.  
His eyes fell to the entrance to the parking garage of the hotel.  
Some of the Joker's thugs and corrupt cops who had falsely joined the clown to get the supposed bounty bustled down there.  
But they were nothing Batman could not handle.  
The dark knight indignantly pushed the snow from his broad shoulders. Then he started to jump and slid like a black shadow down to the road to the parking garage as unnoticed as possible.  
Batman wrestled one by one to the ground without getting a scratch on his armor.  
Then he crossed the parking garage and went upstairs, floor by floor. As he did so, he did not miss the many corpses that had been arranged like Christmas decorations, paving his way. He counted them and would never forgive or forget the carnage the Joker had done.

 

He had not expected to be discovered by Bane.  
The monstrous bull, who was more made of muscle than meat, grabbed at him and pulled him out of the narrow shaft above a lift where he had hidden himself.  
Banes fists crushed his entire body like a beetle.  
Batman's teeth clenched in pain and he swore he heard bones crack.  
Bane whirled him around as if he were nothing more than a rag doll, banging him from one wall to the other.  
Then he kicked him in the stomach with his a heavy boot, catapulting him into the next room.  
Batman shot through the door and slammed to the ground.  
His head was throbbing and his senses seemed stunned by the tremendous power Bane had inflicted on him.  
His whole body ached and he was gasping for air.  
He heard classical music in the room, and through hazy eyes he saw lilac-green outlines of a figure approaching him deliberately.  
The Joker!  
Batman started to get up, but then the clown jumped him on the chest, pushing him to the floor and suffocated him. He thereby increased the pain he had felt through Banes fists.  
Batman groaned and was paralyzed. The taste of blood rose inside him.  
The clown grinned diabolically down into his face.  
But there was something else in his poison-green eyes that Batman could not place. Everything in his mind rejected the meaning of the look in Joker's eyes.  
Was it lust?  
Before he had time finding an answer,  
he heard Bane trample in the room like a wild animal.  
The muscular giant pointed threateningly with his fleshy finger on the clown.  
"He's mine, Payaso! "He shouted, grabbing the dark knight by the throat so he could not breathe anymore.  
Jokers grin stretched across his intire face. He settled himself on a chair and leaned back lightly. His hand was menacingly tapping on a kind of self-made remote-control detonator.  
"Ah ah ah, don't forget, you have given me your wooord!", he sang bittersweetly.  
Bane released a deep, annoyed growl before beating Batman in the face.  
Batman fell to the ground and instantly fainted.  
"You have one minute! "Bane growled before he stomped out of the room.  
Joker scowled after the bull, chuckling through closed lips.  
Then he looked down with greed at the unconscious dark knight and rubbed his palms.  
"One minute is not enough time to play with a bat!"  
The Joker snapped his fingers.  
Immediately some of his lackeys came over.  
"We leave our little nest, boys. Tie him up and make sure he can't free himself! Hurry!!!"  
Joker stared down at Batman in anticipation, then licked his blood-red lips.  
"We're going to have a lot of fun, Bats!" He thought as many ideas ran through his disturbed head, what all he wanted to do with his new favorite toy.  
He had actually ordered the killers to bring him the bat, but that was not necessary anymore.

 

Unknown location

 

Batman felt a warm wetness on his lips that instantly woke him with start.  
His eyes shot open and stared into the devilish face of his adversary.  
Joker stroked his lips with bloody fingers and drew a red line to his cheeks.  
Then he looked at his artwork.  
"Thats what I want to see on your lovely face, Bats "  
Blood seeped into Bruce's nose and he tasted iron on his tongue, causing him to feel involuntary aggression.  
Batman immediately tried to attack the clown like a rabid dog, but he noticed that his arms and legs were chained to the wall.  
He realizes that the upper part of his armor and his belt had been removed.  
He yanked and tugged at the chains, whirling around like a wild beast.  
Joker took a few steps backwards in surprise but his grin did not escape his face for a second.  
He watched Batman from top to bottom with immense curiosity.  
"Oh, you hate that, dont ya?"  
After Batman had calmed down a bit and glared with hateful eyes at the clown, the tall man approached him carefully again.  
"Tell me, Bats, how is it not to be master of the situation hmm? Are you afraid? "  
Batman was silent and bared his teeth. The dark knight felt no fear, only anger.  
Anger that the mad psychopath was able to put him in that position.  
The dark knight let his icy blue eyes wander over the room where he had been locked in and analyzed his surroundings closely.  
They were in a dark, narrow room with no windows or anything else. It was impossible for Batman to know what time it was. And there was an oppressive sultriness, either due to the lack of oxygen in the room or the fact that he was alone with this dangerous psychopath.  
A deep growl escaped his mouth.  
Joker chuckled and looked around the room as well with wide crazy eyes.  
"You wonder where you are, eh?"  
Batman huffed.  
"I'm wondering what you're up to!" He hissed, suspiciously fixing Joker's bloody gloves.  
"Another victim?" He asked angrily.  
Joker chuckled and licked his bloody fingers.  
"You think?"  
There was again that strange look in his eyes that made Batmans whole body shudder in disgust.  
Joker came even closer to him and gently stroked his cheek. He smeared the blood on his face.  
Batman froze, then withdrew his head in surprise.  
"I want to get to know you Bats. From the very first moment I saw you I felt the urge to meet you and ... to have fun with you. "  
Joker emphasized the word 'fun' in a way that was reminiscent of lasciviousness.  
Batman was confused and grimaced.  
What the hell? He wondered.

"Speaking of 'get to know' ... " Joker began, eyeing Batman's face as he ran his fingers thoughtfully through his green mane.  
He seemed suddenly very serious, which made Batman more insecure than the steady grin.  
"Who is hiding behind this little mask? ... "  
Batman stared at him intently and kept silent, though his heart had begun to rebel at the clown's words.  
Joker's hands reached for his mask, but before he touched him, the clown suddenly shrugged disinterestedly.  
"Who cares? You are Batman and only Batman! "  
A spark of astonishment glittered in Batman's blue eyes.  
This would have been the perfect opportunity for each of his enemies to know who was behind the mask.  
Ironically, the clown did not seem to care.  
Joker seemed to notice the confusion in his face, because he laughed so loud that almost the walls were shaking.  
"If you could see yourself, Batsy, just too delicious!"  
Batman clenched his hands into fists.  
Bats? Batsy?  
No one had given him such names before!  
He tried again to free himself from the chains. But it was futile.  
"Tell me what this is all about! Now !!!", he shouted.  
In response, Joker's hands suddenly grabbed his face.  
Then he forced him to him with supernatural power.  
The next thing Batman remembered was that blood-red lips chrashed on his own, taking the air out of him.  
Bruce froze.  
He was too perplext to react.  
Joker seized the opportunity and kissed him deeply and dominantly.  
The taste of gas, chemistry and lavender pierced Batman's mouth and penetrated deep into his throat.  
His stomach cramped and he felt dizzy.  
Jokers throat escaped a pleasurable moan while he pressed his filigree body close to Batman's broad chest.  
As Batman felt Joker's tongue trying to force his way into his mouth, something inside him exploded.  
He roared and hit his head with full force against Joker's forehead.  
The clown made a surprised squeal and stumbled backwards to the ground.  
A huge bloody wound spread across his white skin, bleeding into his eyes.  
Batman spewed the taste of Joker out of his mouth and coughed in disgust.  
"How dare you ?!" he roared in disbelief.  
Joker looked up at him and grinned so broadly that his glaring white teeth came out like sharp knives.  
"Oh, darling, I haven't even started yet." He whispered ominously as the blood dripped from his forehead to his mouth and he licked it from his lips.  
He jumped to his feet and approached Batman like a predator that had spotted his prey.  
Bruce instinctively tried to move away from him.  
His back touched the rock-hard wall behind him.  
He tensed all his muscles and got ready to give the crazy man another blow.  
Joker stopped a few inches from him and fixed him with a cold smile on his lips.  
"What's up, Batsy? Do you already feel something? "  
Batman was visibly irritated by the question and opened his mouth slightly.  
"Now don't look so stupid! The kiss was special in two ways, darling, I love your taste, you taste like the promise of heaven, I got inspired by Pammy heh hey"  
Even before Batman could ask what exactly the clown meant, he suddenly felt a burning heat in his mouth and then rising in his entire body.  
He became dizzy and the Joker's outlines blurred to a mushy, indefinable mass of colors.  
Poison.  
Joker seemed to have poisoned him through the kiss.  
Presumably it was the lipstick.  
"What have you? ..." he gasped.  
His arms, legs and all his limbs gave away and were held up by the chains alone.  
"What's that? ..", it ran through the dizzy mind.  
He closed his eyes and shook his head to see clearer again. Then he opened it, but his vision was only even more blurred.  
He heard Joker's voice dull in his ear.  
"Oh Batsy, do you know that Christmas wishes can come true?"  
A deft hand stroked his chest and slid down to his crotch, where he felt fingers groping him.  
"What are you doing? "He gasped dizzily.  
Joker's hand tightened.  
"My wish was you"  
Then he licked Batman's cheek, wiping the blood from his face.  
Now panic rose in Bruce as he realized what the clown intended.  
No, he can't do that! Shouted all rationality in him.  
But the hand on his crotch and Joker's tongue on his face told him exactly the opposite.


End file.
